Alien Means Home
by Raven Elliss
Summary: A younge women is transported into the Predators hunting planet. Alone she proves how a human can decieve even the best predators. Will she ever get back home? Or will new friendships lead her to the Predators home planet? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alien Means Home

The night was cold, and the rock hard ground was not forgiving on my skin. I had been laying here for 6 hours. The only thing I was gripping onto was the metal frame of a L115A3, every hour or so I would take a couple of seconds to brake, readjusting my eyes before returning to gazing down the scope again, my mission, to assonate Ukraine, a Russian mob leader that had flown here to Afghanistan to wait for the news to calm down in America of his recent mass killings. I was given no other information apart from photos and this location. I have been waiting for a black Nissan ever since, only one.

2 more hours had past and it was getting darker, I could hear the far off howls of some Coyotes behind me. Then, finally some action, in the distance appeared the car leaving behind in its trail a dust cloud. It was the one. I adjusted my stance, laying down closer to the ground and followed the car with my scope, even through the tinted windows I could tell that a body guard was driving. I waited, they stopped. I quickly adjusted my weapon, taking in the distance and wind resistance.

Everything was perfect, the car door swung open, and out stepped Ukraine, he paused and looked suddenly towards me as if he could see me right in front of him, I was startled by this. He looked away as another two men joined his side. They walked by either side of him towards the small local town consisting of mud brick houses, I waited and waited and just as he turned enough to be seen I pulled the trigger, the sniper pulled back at tremendous force, the rush of energy I felt pulsed through my veins as the bullet cut through the air, bursting open Ukraine's head with an eruption of vibrant red blood filling the air, hitting him harder than a .44 Magnum.

That was the last moment I spent on earth. And it was celebrated with a death. From that point on, my life would never be the same.

I opened my eyes slowly...everything a blur...The blue sky surrounding me, clouds, out of reach. My eyes wide open. I screamed my lungs filling in with the rushing of the air around me. I'm falling. I turned around and saw the ground moving in closer and closer to me. I flipped and turned in the air violently, unable to stay calm. I screamed louder but no one was there to hear. The free falling feeling was terrifying. It felt like I was watching my soon to be death in slow motion. Like the last living memories I would ever have. Below me was an Amazon. Masses amounts of trees and that was all I could see.

I looked down at my body hoping to see some sort of parachute. A bright red flashing object that was strapped to my chest beeped faster and faster followed by a strong jerking motion pulling my body up strongly and roughly so most of the wind was knocked out of me. I looked up great fully to see the parachute above me, slowing me down. My heart beating faster I took deep breaths trying to slow my breathing down. My whole body was shaking as I held tight of my harness so hard my hands turned white. All I could do was wait and brace myself for the landing. And I waited. I closed my eyes and tried to shield my head with my arms.

There was silence like time was frozen... The silence was soon followed by a defining crunch, as I hit the branches of the trees. I felt them give way beneath me and brake. My body stinging and ached as the branches cut my skin. I then felt a hard wall slam up against me. I stopped. I waited to keep falling but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see the wall was the ground. I didn't move, I was too scared to see which bones I had broken. I slowly looked around. There was no sound of any birds here. I slowly moved my hands up and pushed slowly at the ground. My body lifted off it easily than I thought. I shakily got up to my feet, my heart still pounding. I check over myself for any open cuts. Some small scratches were along my arms and they were bleeding slightly buy that was all. I looked up at the parashoth and tugged at the harness around my waist.

As I tried to undo the belts I noticed I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing in Afghanistan. I had been set up; the whole mission was a failure. Ukraine must be behind this, it explains him directly looking at me, even when I was 1400 meters away. Then who did I kill? My thoughts lead to a wild place, what if he wasn't looking at me, what if he saw something else? I thought this while surveying the area. This jungle was quite. No sounds were to be herd. It was unnatural. I immediately checked what was in my pockets. I felt relief as I pulled out my phone. But another horrible sinking feeling crept back into me as it didn't even turn on. "Strange" I said to myself. It was working this morning, and there were no visible scratches from the fall. The only other items I had was a half empty packet of 'Juicy chewing gum', and my wallet...Great help that's going to be.

I looked down at my wrist watch. The time said 1 am in the morning... that can't be right. Looking up at the sun it was at least 11 in the morning. That was the first of many strange events that were occurring. Not only was the time out but according to the date at least 3 weeks have passed since my mission, I changed over to the compass... It was spinning around in circles. The magnetic needle must be broken because this simply isn't possible.

I walked up to the parachute hoping to find some label giving me any hints to who the fuck threw me out of an airplane.

Nothing... No brand name or label. But as I examined it the more strange it looked. I had only jumped out of a plane once in my life and that was when I graduated from high school. And the parachute did not look like this. This one was shaped differently. The bit that was strapped around my chest was...glowing red. If this was some sort of prototype gadget I was 100% certain that it did not belong to the states government.

Maybe another operation, if so this was a test, judging by the faulty pull timing. That was when I saw a strange symbol, hidden behind the straps. It looked like Chinese writing but different. Like Chinese crossed Arabic in style. Not helping me much I turned away from the parachute. I did not feel alone in this jungle as I had been alone for most my life, if anything things got done quicker and more efficient that way. As it was at least 40 degrees here I un-zipped my jacket and tied it around my waist so that my white short t-shirt could keep me cooler. I also took off my pants so that my shorts could do the same. I saw a rotting log a couple of meters away; I sat down on it to gather my thoughts. Whoever did this had bothered to transport me from the US to this Amazon...I looked up at the sky. They also managed to kidnap me right after a mission...But why?

* * *

OK! First chapter up! Sorry about the really slow start! I promise it will really get more action packed you'll see! This isn't going to be a complete word for word of the latest Predator movie, 'Predators'. I will be adding all sorts of bits in from all the movies including Alien of course!

WHATS TO COME! OMG!

A major amount of an introduction to our main character and a character list of every character you will read about! Woo! (actors and such for the story) Also! When our main character comes in contact with the other survivors she doesn't stick with the group and she encounters a completely different experience. So it's a long chapter! :)

(this is my first time at writing for fan fiction! I'm only doing this because writing is fun and I actually started this 2 years ago with about 10 other stories that I plan to write endings to) :D  
Also if you haven't guessed already I'm a massive sci-fi fan and I thought fan fiction needed some more Predator and Alien storeys because they rock.

PS This is also my first time writing about a sniper. I don't know much about guns so, :P I fail so hardcore.


	2. Chapter 2

ALIEN MEANS HOME : CHAPTER TWO

I looked up. Shocked at what I saw, through the thick undergrowth. I could see more parachutes. I whipped out my binoculars and zoomed in on them. Most of the harnesses were empty, while others still had dead humans hanging from them. Some... carrying what looked like large iron boxes. Fortunately, realising I wasn't alone I was glad I still had my L115A3 with one bullet off full ammo, along with a machete, the Swiss Stgw .57 was also on my side, two FN Five-seven pistols strapped to each thigh, as well as 4 grenades trailing along my belt. I still had my backpack and all so I was set, however walking with this many guns could prove to be difficult in the long run. Considering now I was not the only one, I decided I should climb a relatively high tree to get a better perspective, as well as an advantage to see who these people were. I walked up to a tree that looked quite simple to climb, and relatively tall. I reached up and grabbed onto a branch. But before I could pull my weight up I felt the cold end of a gun pointing at my head. I stopped and raised my hands up slowly. Not speaking a word I turned around to see before me a group of at least 5 people standing behind me.

The man pointing the gun at me wore a green cameo suit, and dog tags. "What do you think you're doing?" He shoved the point of the gun into the end of my chin "How did you get here?" he said frowning at the no reply I gave him. He was in the middle of his 20's, with short jet black hair. I wasn't the type of person to be pushed around. Without warning I ducked, hitting the AA-12 shotgun out of his hands, I stood up and hit him at full force with my right elbow that struck him in the face and knocked him to the ground, I reached for my FN pistol, cocked it and pointed it down at his head. My actions executed in a matter of seconds. "Don't... ever... point your gun at me" I said. Of course all his followers had raised their weapons at me.

He seemed astonished at what had just happened, looking up at me, blood flowing from his nose. He was whipping it off casually. I looked down at him, and there was the moment when we seemed to understand each other. An agreement of some sort it felt we had made. After a couple of seconds in silence I put away the pistol, and turned to pick up my backpack, I lifted up his gun, handed to him and helped him up. He seemed shocked at this too. No one spoke.  
"Last I remember I had just taken out a Russian terrorist, next thing I know, I'm in free fall." I ended. He nodded.

I looked at the other men he was with. They definitely didn't look like they were from the army as well. One wearing what looked like orange jail clothes and had a sharp face like a ferret. No weapons. Standing next to him was another more buff stocky man. He was carrying a six-barrelled GE M134 around his shoulder. Then there was an older man who had two big tattoos I could not make out on both sides of his arms. He had a long black pony tail tied back behind his head. He was carrying Twin Uzis. A tall dark coloured man was holding onto an AKS-47 assault rifle. I looked at the man who had been pointing the AA-12 shotgun at me just before... "It's the same for all of us" said the said the man carrying the Minigun. He had a distinct Russian accent "I'm Nikolai" he added. "Cuchillo" said the oldest man with the long black hair in the pony tail. "Yo it's Stans" said the guy in the orange jail clothes. "Mombasa", said the tall dark man.

"... Violence" I said and looked at the man who had pointed the gun at me before. "Royce" he said bluntly.

Most people questioned my name; I had changed it so long ago I could not remember my original name. However a strange name did not mean anything to these people. "Do you know where we are?" asked Cuchillo. We all paused. Royce looked to me as if I knew the answer to this question. If he only guessed I knew, then he guessed correct. Nevertheless I could see in his eyes that in his mind he was going through the occupations I could possibly be in to know such moves that took him by surprise. I could tell was in the Military, Black ops. They all looked at me in silence. I paused, deciding whether or not to tell them. "I've never seen this jungle. And I've seen most."

"Alright you think this is Asia?" questioned Nikolai. I shook my head. "Maybe Africa?" he added. I shook my head again "too hot for this time of year, and the topographies is all wrong...Amazon maybe..." they looked around edgily. "I saw more parachutes" I said. "Which way?" Royce asked, his tone becoming more interested. "Why?" I said. He moved forward. "So I can figure out who threw me out of a fucking airplane" he said. I slightly smiled and looked to the right. He held his gun up tight and walked off to the right. The others glanced at me for a few more minutes before following Royce. Nikolai mumbling swear words as they followed.  
I turned and walked in the opposite direction. "You're not coming?" said Cuchillo. Everyone had stopped to look at me, including Royce. I pulled out the Swiss Stgw .57 and rested in on my shoulder. "I work better alone". I turned and faced the endless greed mass of jungle ahead of me; walking forwards facing nothing... in the path of everything.

I had been going off the sun for time for 2 hours now, I was heading south. There should be a break in the foliage any minute by now. My mind focused on finding water and a place to rest for the night. I hadn't had anything interesting happen, except for the fact that the extreme silence of the Amazon had been creeping in closer on me, it was suffocating. I took out my machete and started hacking at some dense bushes that I hadn't noticed, were creeping in slowly as I kept walking. Whipping sweat across my forehead I recalled previous missions I had gone on.

My mind also strayed to my previous job, and I was yet again thinking why I had changed professions. I had found working for the CIA had become not what I wanted it to be; I had planned on making Ukraines mission my last. I was only twenty, and I didn't want to commit to something I was not enjoying. What had bought these thoughts on? Well my reaction to Royce I suppose. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone, yet I did. And that was the story of my life. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realised that abruptly the Amazon had ended, and I was centimetres away from the vertical drop down a 5 story high cliff, ending in rushing waters below. I yelped and fell onto my back. Panicky I moved back a couple of meters, but it wasn't the cliff that had given me such fright.

My heart raced as I looked up into the sky, as four menacing moons stared back. I knew I had to change my tactics. I got up and ran, as fast as I could following the side of the cliff until it finally met up with the river. Exhausted, I still looked up, but the sun had not moved. Breathing harder I sat down, taking out a water bottle and filling it up. My priority was safety. Once filling up the water bottle I searched around for some sort of rope in my backpack, I couldn't find any except a long harness belt. This could work. I picked the first tree I could see and climbed it.  
Reaching for branch to branch I climbed up higher and higher until I got to the top, but still allowing there to be some branches to fall over my position for cover. With the belt, I strapped it around the tree and myself.  
I was not afraid of heights, but am not particularly used to being at such a height as this. As I rested, I thought of a new plan, but the only thing I could think of was to find out what I was up against. Even now it was still day, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep making sure the Swiss Stgw .57 was still in my arms. I let myself sleep. I had to be awake for dark, and ready for whatever monsters slumbered in this world.

At this point I did not have any worries. I was safe. The world was at a standstill. Motionless, until it was time to wake up.

I was awoken with thunderous roars of bullets, spreading through the trees. My hands shot up to the ears covering them as I heard that Minigun firing at full velocity. Shouts, yelling "Run! Run! Run!" Bullets flying everywhere, they hit the tree I was in, I heard it creak and sway just before it was giving in to go down. I ran across the branch and jumped in mid air, landing onto another tree, holding onto it with my hands I dropped down to the ground and aimed my gun, the group I had met previously where in full open fire, except with an addition of two more. Ahead of me I saw Nikolai, Royce, Mombasa, Stans and one other with them, they were gripping onto their weapons shooting into the Amazon. I watched as the tree I was just in came crashing down to my feet.

I understood what the disturbance was as these wild monsters came charging out of the Amazon. They had a formation of spikes, horns and tusks proceeding out around the base of their neck and face, their teeth white sharp fangs. I watched as Nikolai brutally tried to fill them with bullets, I saw in horrification as these beasts could take full clips of this heavy weapon and still continue to walk forward into them. One of the newcomers to the group was one running away feebly, as one of these creatures hunted him down. The creature was steadily gaining on him.

I aimed, and shot, just has the creature leaped through the air for the man. It fell to the ground in seconds with a bullet straight to the head. I reloaded and scoped in again making sure the creature was still dead.

A low strong growl came from behind me; I turned to see one of the wild creatures, no less than 10 meters away. He looked different in that he had more black markings over his skin. I aimed at him, waiting for his attack, the creature opened its mouth and roared at me once again. Even the sound of this animal sent such a powerful feeling a utter terror through me. "Come on" I said, gripping tighter onto my weapon. I waited for an attack that did not come. There was no doubt I was afraid, humans are easy to kill, but these, these alien creatures... I had no knowledge of them at all, and knowledge is the greatest power of all. This creature was looking directly at me, as if sizing me up. He could take me, at any moment. There's no way my bullets could pierce his armour if the GE M134 Minigun couldn't. I would have to go for the head.

Nikolai, in the meantime was spraying bullets in every direction, he glanced over at me, saw the creature and took fire. "No!" I yelled as the bullets struck the animal. He let out a cry of pain, I ran to it, but it had already escaped to the sanctuary of the undergrowth. "what?" said Nikolai, I was about to reply when everyone's firing stopped, as a haunting whistle carried through the air. We all had stopped to listen. What was left of the creatures, which was around 10 - 15, picked up and ran towards the sound of the whistle. It all made sense. Well half of it did.

We all looked at each other, Stans was lying on the ground, you could smell blood, and everyone's eyes were full of terror. Stans got up off the ground whipping away sweat. He had acted quite well considering he had no guns. "So... so they what? Just left?" said the man who I had killed the creature for. "No, the whistle, they were called" I said. He man looked at me "thanks, by the way, for before." He said. I nodded his way. "Alright listen up, everybody do a shell count" said Royce holding up his weapon to check its ammo. I looked at my gun I was holding, the snipper on my back and the pistols around my thighs. "What's your name?" I said as everyone was doing their counts. "Edwin" he replied, the man had glasses and a forgiving face. "Here, you'll need it more than I will" I said handing him my Swiss Stgw .57. "Wow. Thanks" Edwin said gratefully, even though I could tell he did not even know how to hold it. "Wait! So he gets a gun and I don't! Man this is fucked! I bet he hasn't even held a fucking gun in his life!" said Stans in protest. I looked at him quickly. "When your friends are down, who are you going to turn to for help?" I said. Stans didn't reply. "There's no use in having a doctor if he's dead..." I stated firmly. "How did you know I was a surgeon" questioned Edwin.

I didn't reply, I took more interest in loading up the L115A3 which was my main weapon now. "Excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?" said Nikolai. "We're being hunted" said Royce. "The cages, what happened to Cuchillo, all of us... We're all bought here for the same purpose" Royce continued to speak, I agreed with him on this. 'Cuchillo? The man with the Twin Uzis.' I thought in my mind, I glanced around for Cuchillo, he wasn't with us. "This planet is a game preserve, and we're the game." Royce almost looked saddened by this. "You're wrong. If we are the game, then that creature would have attacked me" I said. Royce looked up at me "what are you talking about?"

"... nothing... Never mind" I spoke quietly. Royce eyed me off suspiciously. Edwin sighed looking around. Royce got up re adjusting the strap of this gun "in case you didn't notice, we just got flashed out".  
"They sent the dogs in, just as you would, stalking bore, shooting quail, they split us apart and they watched... testing us." We all looked grimly around at the scene. "How do you know this?" said Mombasa.  
"Because... that's what I would do" Royce ended with a disturbing yet resecuring smile. "Fantastic" commented Edwin sarcastically. Royce looked like he was ready to move out. "Are you coming with us?" he said.

I did not reply. I could choose to go with them, or I could take things on my own. Seeing as we are all being hunted, it would be wise to have a larger group of people. On the other hand, there was something about Royce that I didn't trust.

* * *

Ok! Heres your Character List!

Violence ( Yeah i know the names a bit strange but it was quite hard to think of something good but different) - Imagine Skylar Grey cross Angelina Jolie.  
(background) - Sniper for the CIA. And unknown before that.

Royce - Adrien Brody  
(background) - Expert mercenary

Cuchillo (even though hes dead :P) - Danny Trejo  
(background) - Drug cartel enforcer

Nikolai - Oleg Taktarov  
(background) - Russian Special Forces

Hanzo (one of the new members to the group) - Louis Ozawa Changchien  
(background) - Yakuza assassin

Stans - Walton Goggins  
(background) - San Quentin convict; killed 38 people in three states.

Mombasa - Mahershalalhashbaz ... google it, that's his real name. lol  
(background) - Member of Sierra Leone death squad.

Edwin - Topher Grace  
(background) - Claims to be a surgeon. An expert in botany.

WHATS TO COME

Most of the next chapter will be written not as first person for Violence but at the super predators! Also, more questions will be answered in the future, like how she knew Edwin was a doctor, and why the Predators dog didn't attack her.

* * *

Inu - Boi - Bigs.

Thanks for the correction! Didn't know snipers always worked in pairs XD Its actually given me an awesome idea for this story that i will use so thanks! xD


	3. Chapter 3

ALIEN MEANS HOME: CHAPTER 3

THE SILENT SENTINELS

Technical Name: Berserker  
Name in this story: Zuraquoor pronounced (Zura – quoor) – Leader of the group possibly a bad blood.

Technical Name: Tracker  
Name in this story: Kriilkna pronounced (Kriil – Kna) – Second in command, young blood.

Technical Name: Falconer  
Name in this story: Xerukal pronounced (Xeru – Kal) – Last in command, young blood.

Also since the three super predators don't have a race name to really depict them apart from the normal "jungle predator" I just call them super yautja's. :)

_The Berserker Predator is the ultimate hunter. Born with superior physical abilities and intelligence, he was the youngest Super Yautja to ever kill a Xenomorph and reach Young Blood status. Considered a prodigy among his clan, he quickly rose to almost legendary Warrior status; achieving more kills than any Predator of his generation. As a Predator of the honoured class, Berserker Predator became a leader of his own hunting clan consisting of only Himself and two Young Blood Predators: Tracker Predator and the Falconer Predator. _

_Tracker Predator always enjoyed the company of__Predator Dogs__over the company of other__ Super __Yautjas__. Raised in a culture that revolves around hunting and stalking prey, Tracker Predator bred and trained Predator Dogs in the art of flushing and tracking, as he believed Predator Dogs were not used to their full abilities in the hunt by other Yautjas. On his first official hunt of a Xenomorph, the dogs of the Tracker Predator allowed him to track and kill a Xenomorph in record time, but there wasn't much of a trophy to collect, as the dogs did not leave a shred of the prey intact. Although brutal and wild, Tracker Predator is able to command these Predator Dogs with great mastery and earned respect as a Young Blood class Predator._

_Highly skilled in engineering, Falconer Predator isn't interested in following the old Yautja traditions of the hunt. To him, the hunt must evolve, along with its tools. In his eyes, the best way to do so is to observe and acquire the techniques and technology of those he hunts. As a newly successful Young Blood class Predator, Falconer Predator became intrigued by his prey that used flying creatures as a hunting tool. Not satisfied to domesticate and train such creatures on his home planet, Falconer Predator built and programmed his own deadly bird using the technology of the Yautja augmented by the technology of Xenomorphs and other cultures he had encountered in his hunts._

"_This is going to be an interesting hunt" Kriilkna spoke, as he watched upon how the ooman's were defending themselves against the Yautja hounds. All three of them watched in silence. The dogs were making a strong advantage over the humans. They were running out of ammunition and quickly. It had been Xerukal's idea that they be used to sort out the strong from the weak. This might have worked if the female ooman had not come along to salvage one of the weakest ooman's from a certain death. They did not admit it, nor deny it, but there was something about the female ooman that had sparked an interest in the Super yautja's. The Super Yautja's had never been taught the value of compassion or heroism for others. It was a trait that only created weakness, within and out.  
Kriilkna called upon the hounds and they retreated back to the stationary camp site. Just as the Super Yautja's were prepared to depart the damaged jungle scene Xerukal rose his hand "Stop" he uttered under a quite tone.  
The others followed his gaze towards the female ooman. The last hound to leave, had the perfect advantage over the ooman at close range. Yet it hindered its attack. The beast was not injured, and the human did not attack it in return, astonished by this spectacle the Super Yautja's could only look on in curiosity. The female ooman lowered her weapon, unfortunately the moment was shortly lived as another shot down one of Kriilkna's beasts. The canine fled, badly injured.  
"Have you not yet perfected your training techniques yet... Kriilkna?" Zuraquoor said in a criticizing manner. Kriilkna turned angered towards the leader, "There is only one thing that could have caused my yautja hound not to attack, and it is not due to my techniques as a trainer!" In their discussion the Predators became unaware of what was happening amongst of the humans, Violence had once again opted to stand alone, the bigger group had reunited once again, and began following one of the dog tracks leading west. Whist Violence began walking south._

_Before Kriilkna could continue his sentence the conversation was broken by a subtle creak, the branch Zuraquoor was standing upon was about to give way, promptly Zuraquoor leap from the branch and landed gracefully onto the leave covered foliage. However this caused quite a noise as his feet hit the ground. The female ooman who they had caught on unaware, was closer to them than what they had realised, she rose her weapon, judging by her gaze, it was as if she was looking directly into Zuraquoor's eyes. She was no more than meters away from where he was standing, at that distance the cloaking device could easily been seen as what it was. Showing resistance the human carefully stepped back, shaking, as they all do. She caught Xerukal on unawares as she glanced briefly up at him, only to rest her eyes back on the Super Yautja in front of her. Zuraquoor let out a teasing click of his pincers, warning this ooman that the she was very close to the presence of danger. Unlike all the others who would run and be shot down, the female keep her nervousness quite well. She seemed to take in a breath, and carefully, not detaching eye contact with Zuraquoor she moved easily around him, then kept walking south her back facing away from us.  
Zuraquoor tipped his head to the side as he watched this human calmly walk away from them. "Kriilkna... Xerukal... This is going to be an interesting hunt... Prepare the ambush for when they arrive at the site."_

_Violence_

I was running, as fast as I could, terror running through my mind and heart, the tress stuck out their branches, trying to keep me from passing, I tore through them, bearing scratches and all. I did not care; there was an inner voice in myself screaming at me to get as far away from them as possible. Soon my breathing became out of pattern and I was forced to stop. I pulled out my pistols, one in each hand and slowly moved around, 360, pointing at any spot, I listened. Nothing was following me, I collapsed to the ground pulling out my hair that had been tied up into a pony tail. My long black hair fell down to my chest. I rested my head in the palms of my hands and thought.

We are not alone. I'm not just seeing some wild dogs on this planet. There are other life forms; more _sophisticated... more stronger, perhaps even more intelligent than us. I looked up at the sky, who only knows I could be in an entire different galaxy all together. I collected what I knew and tried to use it to my advantage. They stand tall. Almost 7, 4". And I know there are defiantly two of them, but that's not certain. These hunters are hunting us. I don't think they will be interested in an easy kill such as myself. They may attack the lager group first. Then again I cannot be certain about anything. I looked down at the bloodied paw prints of the beast that had not attacked me. I had followed them in hope that they will lead me to the hunters, to see what I was up against.  
However now, I see I have no chance against them, physically. I sighed. I cannot run away either. If I die at the hands of these hunters, then I die, if I am not ready now, then I never will be. I was not a religious person. However I had a faith inside me that whatever happens, it would be fates choice and fates choice alone. _

_I looked back down upon the animal tracks. If I was a wounded animal, I would take the quickest path back to safety; hopefully these tracks may lead me to these hunters, where I can face them. I had feebly tried to demonstrate how I was not scared of these aliens before, by walking past one, perhaps this may want them to give me a fair try and a way I can somehow beat this game. How can I ever beat being hunted unless I kill the hunters? I stood up and continued following the tracks. For whatever stood in my way, I would be ready. _

_ Sorry this is so short guys, I had my word doc ready to be submitted on Sunday but my computer shut down before I had a chance to save it! :( I will write about a chapter a week as I have school homework most the time and its really hard to do this as well. !_

Up next! You will get a long chapter; you won't guess what is going to happen! In the meantime. What's happening? Do I sense some secret admiration the super preds have towards Violence? Well next chapter you will find out that they are not the only ones. ! 

_Thanks for every ones reviews as well 3_3 you guys rock! Seriously  
Also please disregard in the previous chapter I stated Violence works for the CIA, it was a error I forgot to correct. It's hard to explain but in short she's like an assassin that is hired by any organisation willing to pay the amount to have peoples assassinated. Yeeah that's the best way I could put it :) So she is quite used to working alone. ;0_

_Thanks for reading peoples :)_


	4. Chapter 4

ALIEN MEANS HOME: CHAPTER 4

As I pushed on through the deep Amazon an unusual smell slowly crept up upon me, it started becoming stronger and stronger as I followed the foot prints. There was also a light haze of smoke you could just make out through the canopy of trees above me. The sun was still in the same position as it was when I got here. I had no idea how many hours I had spent on this planet, and honestly I really didn't want to know. I didn't desperately want to get back home; more so I wanted to get away from being hunted. The constant fear that I could die at any moment was mentally and physically draining, being on alert all the time.  
As the Amazons trees began to clear I walked slower, and listened more tentatively. Slowly I approached a camp site of some sort. I quickly flattened myself up against a tree; standing behind it I pulled out my binoculars and studied what I saw. There were a couple of small fires that were lit; the ground was covered in the fallen leaves making the tracks now non-existent. It hadn't appeared that the group had come this way yet... There was no sign of the hunters. I could not deny that I was curious as to what they looked like. What their world was like. I highly doubted that they lived on this planet.

Little did I know I was soon to find my questions answered.

The scene appeared safe. The hunters must be elsewhere, so I must be quick. I moved away from the tree and approached the camp. Skulls and plenty of them stood on poles. Some human, others were not. I stopped to observe them; many had tusks, huge eyes. How many other life forms are there in this universe? The smell was stronger than ever now, I turned around; my hand flew to my mouth. There, strung up, was a recently skinned animal of some sort. Another alien I supposed. These hunters must eat humans and other aliens? It was what I could only imagine; they must then keep the skulls as some sort of decoration, perhaps a trophy? What kind of soulless race could do this to other living beginnings? As I thought this I stopped and reconsidered what I had just said. In a way, I do this... I am the hunters of my own home planet, and that is why I'm here.

The camp site was quite large, I kept walking through it passing the numerous skulls and dead aliens, some hadn't even been skinned yet, and their lifeless bodies were left hanging from poles and ropes.  
I however did not expect what to see what I did. Just ahead, no more than 10 meters away was... was a living alien. I stopped holding my breath. I did not move, my eyes fixed upon the creature, its head hang low; black thick hairs came down to its shoulders. It was huge, its skin was of mottled spots, it wore some sort of black fish net suit, with a thick mechanical belt. Its hands were pulled back behind its back, tied to a large angular black pointed pole. Its feet were crossed, with a thick metal spear that was piercing them to the pole. As I saw this alien was of no danger I crept closer. Holding my breath, was he dead? Could this be what the hunters look like? It was roughly of the same size. I was now standing no less that a meter away from this creature. I was captivated by it. What most people may have considered gross I saw as... Well... kind of cool. Its body resembled that of a man, I could only guess it was a male. I could still however not see its face. Taking a breath in I outstretched my hand towards the alien. I reached for its chest and lightly touched it. The moment I did the alien looked up and belted out a terrifying roar, I retreaded away immediately, its eyes were small and on its mouth were pincers. It moved them open and I saw its large pointed teeth and gaping mouth. It pulled at the chains. It was a terrifying sight to see, I felt a need to release the thing from its agony.

The other side of me contracted my actions, what if it's here for a reason? Maybe this alien is a danger to the others. What if it's uncontrollable? Insane? The Alien looked right at me, before residing its head down once more. Shaking, I looked around. It appeared I was alone still. I walked forwards once more. "My name is Violence." I spoke softly. The alien made no reaction. "Can you understand my language?" I questioned, silence once more.

I looked down at the injury this creature had to this feet. Green blood was dripping onto the ground. I bent down and went to touch the metal rod piercing his feet. The creature let out a soft growl as if to warn me. I ignored this, gently as I could, I wrapped my hands around the metal rod and pulled, it came out, the creature roared, if this didn't attract any attention then nothing else could. I stood up just as a beam of blue light hit the spot I was once, exploding with defending sound. I jumped back in alarm. I only remember seeing the bright yellow gleam coming from the hunter's masks, my instincts screaming at me to run. I did, and as fast as I could, explosions following me, I ducked and weaved out of the camp site, they were accurate aimers, trees fell and hit the ground. I leaped and dived onto the ground as another attack of blue plasma shot my way. My heart racing. Terror and fear were the emotions that I had not felt in a long time came swarming back into my body. I looked back over my shoulder, nothing... Had I lost them? I tried to steady my breathing. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw three red dots lined up on my waist, I rolled away just in time as another blast almost hit me, this one was much stronger, the aftershock had blown a hole in the side of my shirt, I could feel the outer layer or my skin beginning to burn. The hunter had given up his location doing this, he was on the ground, and not far away, I jumped to my feet, whipped out my two pistols and shot in his direction. I moved back still shooting in the direction I last saw the hunter.

Shooting blindly, hoping that at least one bullet might have gotten him. As I took another step back, I hit a large object behind me. I stopped shooting and turned around. And there before me was my hunter. His cloaking device was no longer on; he had the same shape as the crucified alien. Except with a huge metal mask on, this had tied to the side, two long tusks at each end. The hunter raised one hand, and with one swift blow I was knocked to the ground.

The warm sensation of blood came rushing out to my mouth and my head was in agony. I hazily looked around, the hunters large metal enclosed feet stood behind me. I looked up. The hunter raised his arm, a long blade shot out from it. With every last bit of energy I grabbed for my machete, and as hard as I could drove that piece of metal right into the side of the hunters leg. He roared in pain. I lifted myself off the ground hazily, with every last bit of energy in me I forced myself to run again, the hunter howling in pain behind me. I pushed past a couple of bushes, as I did I felt my legs give way, I was running on air until once again I hit the ground, rolling violently I was tumbling down a deep slope.

I weakly tried to clutch at the ground to stop myself from rolling but I was too weak. Before I knew it, I was in mid air, falling. The wind rushed through my hair as I fell from the top the cliff, I braced myself for impact. Falling, I screamed, but even I could not hear my cry.  
I hit the water, I had landed on my side, I would have thought I had landed on concrete if it was not for the rushing current that was whipping my hair around roughly. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I could see red blood in front of me, my blood. I was bleeding allot. I looked up, and saw the sun trickle in from above, passing through the water. I pushed my hands up, cupping the water, I swam towards it. I pushed on, slowly reaching the surface. I gasped heavily as I took my breath I looked around, nothing. I had gotten away.

I whipped my nose with my hand; however it turned out to be my cheek that had spilt from the impact of the blow. The hunter had hit me quite close to my temple, so that I could now not see anything out of m right eye. I started the swim towards the banks of the river. My whole body stung and burnt, my face felt swollen and bruised. I wished to could just let the current take me to where it wanted, but I knew I had to keep fighting. Just as relief had engulfed my emotions the silence of the waterfall had been disturbed by a large splash. I turned my head. "No" I said aloud. The water rippled around what was the hunter as he swam closer and closer to me. It was a killing machine that did not stop until I was dead.

Panicked I tried to swim faster; my arms were screaming at me to stop, I could hear the hunter gaining, coming closer and closer. I was just out of the deep water and pulling myself out when its large hands grabbed me by the back and pulled me back into the water. It happened so fast I couldn't defend. "Please" I said, my voice croaked. I looked at my killer; he grabbed me by the throat and without hesitation lifted my frail body in and air effortlessly and drove me under the water.

My body was pressed up on the rocky underwater bed, his mottled hand keeping me under the water. I tried to reach for my guns but he prevented me. I struggled, violently thrashing, but his mere force was 20 times the strength of mine. I breathed in my first breath of water, my lungs constricting tighter and tighter. My throat stinged, as I breathed it in again. I looked up through the water and saw the last sight I would see, the distorted mask that hid the face of a murdered. I scratched weakly at its arm. I gave up. My hand fumbled around the rocky bottom of the water floor, I felt, without sight a large rock, I moved my hands around its edges, forming an image of it in my mind, it had one quite sharp point in the side of it. I grabbed it firmly and started bashing and stabbing that edge of the rock as hard as I could into that arm. The hunter squeezed my neck so tight that I could not even breathe water in. My efforts became weaker and weaker, my slight started to go black. I had finally given in.

* * *

Thanks so much for all your reviews guys! It what keeps me writing! :D Glad you are enjoying them!  
YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! YOU ALL FUCKING ROCK!  
And yeah, stay tuned for next chapter ;)... It's not the end just yet :D


	5. Chapter 5

Alien Means Home

Guess who's back! ;)

Omg! Guys I'm so sorry this is late, came home and wrote this perfectly 2 weeks back! The computer shut down on me again and I lost the whole thing whilst I was still writing... -.- I know! (its ok getting a new computer anyways! This won't happen again!) also! Had half year exams ! :P (doing my second last year of school so I have to study pretty frequently) YOU SHALL ALL BE PROUD I GOT A 35 OUT OF 40 FOR MY ENGLISH EXAM! WOOPWOOP! (this is my last week of school until a 2 week brake !) so I will write more! Also had the boyfriends 18th and changed a class into Chemistry so I've had allot on my plate :( Went to see Prometheus! In gold class cinemas for the 18th, was soooooo amazing ! Gave me the best ending for this story and yeah ! :D COOL! :D Is the best movie I have ever seen so go out and watch it ! :D  
Wont give out any spoilers because I'm not a bitch but ! I think I have fallen in love with this alien series all over again! Moment Prometheus comes out on dvd I will watch it on replay until I die ! XD lol  
Anyways hope you like this chapter, spent a day on the bastard... Excuse spelling mistakes I only use word document and spell check doesn't pick up anything compared to what you guys must :P You guys 3 rock.!  
AND THEM HATERS KEEP HATIN ;)

... what did I just say,,,,,, :P  
also, So sorry if I slip up and write predator instead of hunter, when I write frantically it sometimes comes out as predator, so if you spot that mistake I apologise, I have tried to go over this really quickly to upload it to fanfiction :)

* * *

My vision was gone, everything dark, my mind was clear. I was neither fearful nor scared. Yet I could still feel the slow motion of the cool water moving around me as if I were running through a cold bitter wind. It flowed through my hair, and sent chills that ran from the nape of my neck to my spine. Somehow I felt protected under this lake of peacefulness, as if all worries had drifted away with the exempt from the hunters yellow preying eyes.

My eyes opened, and I watched on as movements from above the water stirred up disturbances within the lake. My eyes too blurry to depict the actions until thick green blood began oozing into the fresh water, transforming it into a green oasis. It clouded my vision; I moved my head, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening above me until I saw... The hand of which belonged to the hunter was no longer with him anymore, it drifted away from my throat lifelessly, perfectly sliced off from the elbow down, sending jets of green blood pumping through the water until it hit the bottom of the lake. Silence. I watched the hand lay motionlessly on the rocky bottom of the lake, as if expecting it to jump back to life, grasping at my throat with bloodied fingers. However, it did not.

My attention was pulled away from the arm as a heavy object broke the surface of the water, creating a splash. The water rippled around it, before it too began to sink into the water with me. The head of the hunter, which was being swept by the water rolled closer to where I was, closer, closer, its cold dead eyes staring at me, through unable to hurt me. Its wild locks of hair surround the head, giving it the eerie feeling that it was still moving.  
Pumping blood out of its neck it settled centimetres away from my nose. The long tusks that protruded from its mask stuck into the ground. The hunter had been killed. But by whom? I pushed myself up to the surface, feeling the cold air hit my face bought life back into me once more as I took my first breath of air, coughing up as much water as I could. My hair was lose, it fell in front of my face, I looked through it, seeing in front of me the be-headed hunter still standing before me, blood gushing out of its neck and arm which sprayed in the air widely before landing on everything around it including myself, it swayed on the spot, just before it had time to collapse into the water, a black, strong, skeletal like tail sliced through the middle of the aliens torso, as the two pieces fell into the water with unison, finally concluding the end to this creatures life.

And as the body layed to rest in the lake, behind it revealed my saviour. Its matt black skin pulled tight across the protruding bone structure, water and green blood dripped down its long head which stuck out longer behind its back. There were no eyes that went with this creature, its face, was a hard black shell, with silver, almost metallic like teeth that where connected to a very elongated jaw.

My saviour took the form of a serpent, it moved though the water aerodynamically as it approached me. I was not scared, how could I be by now? It placed both hands on my knees as it leaned in closer to me, quietly smelling the air around me. There were more of them behind the alien, 6. They were not of the same form as my saviour was however. Yet they gathered around me, copying that of the first...smelling me.

They stopped abruptly, looking up towards the sky. They moved away quickly, smelling the air above them to where the cliff was. I looked up; trying to see what they were looking for, but nothing was there. Then sure enough two monstrous figures fell from the sky, crashing into the lake. Their cloaking devices did not last long in the water conditions, and my heart fell as I looked upon more hunters. An ear defending shriek pierced that air, as one of the serpents called out in anguish. There was the biggest hunter I had seen, much bigger than the one the serpents had just killed. He wore a horse like bone fused onto the bottom jaw of his helmet, even in the water he was a staggering 7 foot high. He saw the disremembered body of the hunter laying with me, with no words he outstretched his arm which slid out a 5 foot wrist blade. His partner did the same, who was much smaller yet with a more lean body shape; the second hunter had a clean looking pointed mask, with no added extensions. I looked between both races, as they began to prepare for a battle which I was in the centre of, seizing the moment I pushed through the water as fast as I could towards the shore, passing the serpents who took no notice in my presence. I clambered onto the land clumsily trying to find strength enough to walk while I began coughing furiously.

Just before I was about to run as fast as I could I turned around, the serpents dived and moved elegantly within the water with ease and agility, I watched astonished as one blew a very powerful blow to the head of the biggest hunters helmet, he defected a second coming attack by the serpent by hitting it up into the air. The serpents worked together, forming a circle around the predators, going for their legs or arms. However it was rare that they were able to fit in an attack, the hunters were trained well, they kept their arm movements tight and powerful, they seemed to be able to predict any move and have a counter attack for it. As one of the serpents rushed in to quick the smaller hunter sliced a deep gash into its upper shoulder. It hissed in pain, diving under the water in a bid to swim away, the blood fizzed in the water; the hunters began moving back as some small amounts of blood leaked into the water.

Distracted, the serpent that had saved my life earlier dived up from the water below towards the largest hunter who was aware. The hunter was alarmed as the alien latched onto the hunters head with both arms and legs, desperately trying to claw at the hunters mask. Here was my time I thought immediately, I rushed into the water once more, swimming as fast as I could towards the chopped up body, I dived under the water, feeling along the bottom of the lake floor until I felt my hand clasp the hand of the hunters. I held onto it tightly, looking up making sure I hadn't detected while I searched for the head. Soon enough I felt its slippery hairs pass though my fingertips, I gripped onto them and brought the head up to the surface of the water. Looking around I saw the laser canon strapped onto the shoulder of the top half of the body, I reached for it, pulling and tugging at it I wished it would snap off, but it did not. The weapon seemed to be attached to other gear which was strapped firmly onto the hunter.

In acknowledge of that loss I made my way back to the land, an arm in one hand and a hunters head in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

ALIEN MEANS HOME CHAPTER 6

As fast as I could I reached the bank. The screams and roars of the monsters behind me were continuous and terrifying. I ran as fast as I could to get away, as I approached the end of the lake rock wall I turned back one last time, at a further distance I felt somewhat safer. Pulling out the L115A3 one more time, the familiar frame of that weapon bought comfort to me in my grasp. I only had one clip and there were 2 bullets left, steadily I aimed, I tried to get a hold on one of the hunters but they moved to fast, I waited and waited for my chance. The battle was coming to a halt as both creatures sustained fair amounts of injuries, I couldn't risk staying here for too long, I aimed at the head of the largest hunter and shot. The sniper fired, hitting me in the right shoulder brutally with the recoil. The bullet smashed into the side of the largest predators head, everything stopped, the serpents swished either tails, a few glanced back to where I was standing. The smaller hunter looked from the larger hunter to me, and held his gaze. Swaying on the spot slightly the larger hunter reformed his ground.

The bullet had not pierced the mask, but made a large enough of a dint to make it almost unbearable to wear, I watched on as the hunter removed the mask, he raised one hand and pointed at me before throwing the mask aside, he roared in anger and began running towards me threw the water, any serpent that crossed him had to meet the sharp edge of his wrist blade. They struggled in fighting him off. I ran.

Beyond the lake cavern was a long stretch of a beach that met abruptly with the jungle. Both the head and arm of the dead hunter weighed me down. I continued to jog along the beach before I felt I had enough space between me and hunters. Before long my body forced me to stop, I dropped both body parts almost immediately and collapsed on the sand.

A cold wind rushed past my ears, I opened my eyes, the sky was forming a cloudy grey and the sun had almost set. I sat up quickly, I must have passed out. The water now had a black shade to it and was creeping in closer to the beach. I grabbed my back pack which was pretty much in tatters by now and emptied it. I set the L115A3 aside; with only one bullet left I have to make it count. A rustle in the bushes echoed in the Amazon behind me, I paused and looked back... nothing. I could hear it come alive, it was silent in the day, but by night time I could hear insects click their wings and birds flutter from tree to tree. I turned with hast back to my supplies, I checked my pistols... empty. "Great" I said aloud. What I had left was my drink bottle which I emptied, some rope and my binoculars. My jacket was gone, so I was left with a half ripped top and shorts that were still wet from the lake.

I turned my attention to the head and arm of the hunter, picking up the arm fist I examined it, the skin was cold yet very smooth to the touch, much like that of human skin. When I was 19 my first degree was a bachelor in Bio-engineering and nanotechnology.  
I observed carefully the technical wrist watch the hand had equipped onto it. With a few tries I managed to take it off, placing the hand aside, feeling quite happy with myself I acquired something useful. I strapped it onto my own hand, there were three metal clasps underneath that could be adjusted to any size, the metal was quite heavy and had no signs that it had been soldered or welded, it was not shiny either like chrome, it had a non reflective surface that was quite eerie. I examined it some more and found a button that released a hatch on the device, slowly I moved it back to see a glass panel, flicking from one symbol to another was writing I could not read, it looked alike to the markings that were on my parachute.

They glowed red and changed every 5 seconds or so. Unable to understand anymore I shut that hatch and moved to the head. Doing the same as I did with the wrist watch I managed to take off the mask, I shuddered when I saw the face of the hunter up close, unlike that of the one at the camp this one was larger, it was horrifying, the mandibles were larger and the scale of its forehead stretched back for longer than the other hunters. I moved away from it. I had always believed deep down that there were others in this universe.

We have only just begun in a universe that is billions of years old. It would be stupid to think that we were the most advanced. I sat in silence. What have humans done to make them want to kill us? For a strange moment I felt sorry for the dead hunter, and for the human race, before I knew it I was crying. I whipped away my tears quickly; as I did I whipped away blood as well. I noticed my cheek had a cut going along side it where the hunter has attacked me. I washed it in the salt water as well as some green blood that had dried on me previously. I turned back to the mask and tried it one, of course it didn't even grip the sides of my face. Improvising I cut off some of the rope and tied it around my head.

It was by this time the sky was almost pitch black, the nights seem to go quicker than the daytime. I looked up at the sky of this planet, wondering if it was in a goldilocks orbit or an orbit similar to that on earth.  
We have found much earth like planets like Kepler-22b and Gliese 581. But I doubt that they would have a whole eco system like this planet.

Finding myself lost in thought again I chose to go back into the Amazon. I needed a place to stay for the night, somewhere that I can use to be a resourceful look out. I took out my machete and walked into the depths of the Amazon. As I walked I figured out way to work the helmet, it seemed to communicate with the wrist watch, I discovered that with simple thoughts or movements of my eyes I could adjust or switch between modes of infrared, night-time vision and others that I did not know of. The Amazon was almost pitch back, and these modes came in handy. Soon enough through the dense jungle I emerged to a clearing. I looked around, there to my left was a very low to the ground hard to see cave.

This would be perfect. Just as I took another step closer to the cave I was pushed down by the heavy weight of something on top of me, its claws gripped into my back and I could smell its breath, I managed to roughly turn around to glimpse what it was. It was the hunter's dog. Its gaping mouth snapped at the nape of my neck and I struggled under its weigh to get free. I held my machete up to its neck and prepared myself for whatever I would have to do to stay alive.


End file.
